The Discovery
by GuardIan4220
Summary: This takes place before the last 3 episodes of code lyoko.
1. Chapter 1

Ulrich woke up in the morning in his room. Odd was still asleep so Ulrich went to get a shower. When Ulrich got back Odd was searching through his clothes. "Odd, what are doing," asked Ulrich. Odd replied, "I'm looking for my shoes." "There under the table," Ulrich said. "Thanks Ulrich," Odd said. "Your welcome and hurry up we might by late for breakfast and I don't think you want to miss breakfast," Ulrich said. Odd said,"go ahead to the cafeteria I will meet you there." "OK Odd,"Ulrich said. Ulrich went out the door and then decided to see if Jeremy was already up. Ulrich knocked on the door there was no answer. Ulrich thought, "Jeremy must not be up yet." Ulrich went in but no one was there. "Jeremy must already be at breakfast," Ulrich said aloud. Ulrich walked out and headed out for breakfast. He walked down the the dormitory stairs out the doors. He then headed toward the cafeteria.

Yumi walked out the door and down the stairs. She waited at the gate to make sure Hiroki was coming along. When Hiroki came out to the gate, they started walking toward Kadic. "Hey Yumi how come you don't hang out with William anymore," Hiroki asked. Yumi replied, " I don't know what your talking about Hiroki." "Come on I know you must like him," replied Hiroki. "I do not," Yumi said. They walked the rest of the to Kadic in silence. When they got to Kadic, they headed toward the cafeteria.

Odd walked in the the door to the cafeteria. He looked over to see Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich sitting at the table. He went through the line to get his food and the went over to the table with the others. "Jeremy can I have your roll," Odd asked. Jeremy replied," Sorry Odd I already eat it." Ulrich asked," Jeremy what have you and Aelita been working on." " Aelita and I have been working on some of the old programs and looking through the Supercomputer memory banks to find new ways to fight Xana." " So how long are going to go without sleep Jeremy," Ulrich asked. Jeremy replied," Until we defeat Xana." Every one finished eating, then went to their morning classes.

After lunch the gang met at the bench's under the trees. "Tonight I am going to the factory to look through a group of programs," Jeremy said," Once I finish looking through them I'm going back to Kadic." Ulrich said," Make sure you don't get in trouble with Jim." " With some luck I should by back before dark," Jeremy replied. Then bell for class rang and the gang went to their separate classes.

Jeremy was silent as they rode their scooters through the sewers to the factory. He climbed up the ladder. Then, he slide down the rope to the elevator. He rode it down to the lab. Jeremy started by looking through the memory file I was looking at yesterday. He looked though piles of data from the Supercomputer, not seeing anything usefull. That is until he noticed one program he had never noticed before. "This program could turn the tide against Xana," Jeremy said," I better call the others." Jeremy gets out his cell phone and calls Ulrich. After two rings Ulrich answers. "Jeremy what is it, is it an attack," Ulrich says. Jeremy replies," No it isn't, I've discovered a program that will help us defeat Xana. "Really, what is it," Ulrich said excited. "It would be better if I told you about it here," Jeremy said," You should come to the factory." "Where on our way Jeremy," Ulrich replied.


	2. Chapter 2

" I wonder what was so important that could not wait till tomorrow," Odd complained. Ulrich replied," Jeremy said it could turn the tide against Xana." "I hope so," Odd said. They had got to down stairs and walked outside. They waited until Aelita got out of the dormitory building, then they quietly headed toward the gym. Once there, they went to the boiler room and into the passage to the sewer. They rode until they got to the ladder. They climbed up the ladder onto the bridge, they heard someone behind them and turned to see Yumi walking across the bridge. "Good timing Yumi," Ulrich said. They then took the ropes down to the elevator and took the elevator down to the lab. "Whats the emergency Jeremy," Aelita asked. "I found a new program on the supercomputer," Jeremy said," It was hidden inside another file." "What does it do Jeremy," Ulrich said," On the phone you said it would turn the tide on Xana." Jeremy replied," I can." "Then what is it," Odd said complaining. "It's a program that can refill your life points by taking energy from the core using a tower," Jeremy said," but first I have to separate the program from the other program it was hidden in." Aelita asked," How long will that take Jeremy?" "It could take several weeks or it could take a few days, maybe even a few hours," Jeremy replied. "Jeremy you had better go back to Kadic with us," Ulrich said. "Your right," Jeremy said surprising everyone. They all walked into the elevator and started toward Kadic with Yumi walking home.The next day Jeremy got up and checked his computer to make sure Xana hadn't activated a tower. He found that the supercomputer had located another Replika on the network. "I'll tell the other at breakfast," Jeremy said. Jeremy walked out of his room and headed to breakfast. On the way down the stairs he ran into Aelita going to breakfast. "Hey Jeremy," Aelita said. Jeremy replied," I have good news Aelita." "Don't tell me you decrypted that file last night," Aelita said," When you should have gotten some sleep." "No, the supercomputer located another Replica on the network," Jeremy said. "That good, when can we go destroy it," Aelita asked. Jeremy answered," Tonight after all our classes." They had reached the cafeteria and walked in. They joined the rest of the gang at the table. "He guys, the super-scan found a Replika," Jeremy said. "That's good news Jeremy," Yumi stated, but when do you want to destroy it." "Tonight after all of are classes are through," Jeremy replied. "That sounds like a good idea to me," Odd said. Jeremy said," I will try to get to the factory early in order to decrypt that file, it could help us in the mission." 

Jeremy was walking from the science building toward the park to get to the ladder down into the sewers. "Good thing Ms. Hertz believed me or I would never have gotten out to get to the factory on time," Jeremy said. Jeremy had made it to the tunnel and had already climbed down. He got his scooter and rode toward the factory. When he got to the ladder, he jumped off his scooter and climbed up. Then he climbed down the rope to the elevator. He walked into the lab and started decrypting the program.

Ulrich walked out of the science building and looked around. He looked and saw the others gathered at the bench were they normally gathered. He walked over and stood next to Odd. Yumi asked," Did Jeremy already leave?" "Yes," Odd replied. "Then lets go," Aelita said. They walked toward the gym and entered. They then headed toward the sewer entrance. They got on their vehicles and rode toward the factory. Mean while at the factory, Jeremy had manged to separate two-thirds of the file. "The guys will be surprised if I get it get it decrypted before they get here," Jeremy thought. On the bridge to the factory the gang was climbing out of the sewer tunnel. They walked across the bridge and slide down the rope. They got in the elevator and walked into the lab. "Hey Jeremy hows the program coming," Aelita asked. Jeremy replied," I've almost finished decrypting it." "You should head down to the scanners I will start the virtualization process," Jeremy said. "Okay," Ulrich replied. They got back onto the elevator and went down to the scanner room. They heard Jeremy say that he would send Ulrich and Odd first. Ulrich and Odd walked toward the scanners. In the lab, Jeremy started virtualization. Jeremy said," Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." "Your turn ladies," Jeremy said as soon as the scanner doors opened. " Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Virtualization," Jeremy said.

Yumi and Aelita dropped down on the ground next to Ulrich and Odd in the Fifth Sector of Lyoko. They heard Jeremy say heard to the Skidbladnir hanger. They ran down a hallway and turned to their left they ran into an open room they ran across the room. They didn't have worry about the timer anymore since Jeremy recreated Lyoko, he had gotten rid of them. They got to the elevator access they waited until it stopped. As soon as they all got on the elevator started up to the Skidbladnir hanger. They went to their teleport platforms. Jeremy teleported them into the Skid. They then proceeded to leave the hanger. They left the fifth sector and the Skid dropped down to the edge of the digital sea and then it submerged. The Skid entered a hyper fluid hub. When they emerged they were near to the Replica. Thats when Jeremy said," Guys I see some Sharks and Kongres headed toward you." "Thanks Jeremy," Aelita said," releasing Nav-Skids." She then pulled back the levels to release the Nav-Skids. The Nav-Skids launched toward the Sharks and Kongres. The Lyoko Warriors knew they were going to have to fight for their lives to destroy all of Xana's monsters.  



	3. Chapter 3

As the battle in the digital sea raged on the Lyoko Warriors were outmatched, but they had better tactics and more teamwork than the monsters attacking them. Odd and Ulrich were taking out enemies before they got to the Skid. While Yumi took out the ones that managed to get past them. "Yumi," Jeremy said over the radio, "Two Sharks got through." "I got them," Yumi stated turning her Nav Skid in the direction of the two incoming enemies. Yumi targeting system locked onto the Sharks as soon as they were within range. Yumi launched two missiles, one missed and the other hit and destroyed one of the Sharks. The one she missed passed her and she turned around to take it out. The Shark managed to get a shot off at the Skid but Aelita maneuver so that the missile went past her and impacted against one of the columns. Yumi locked on to the Shark and fired. Her shot hit dead on, destroying the Shark. The water turned back to blue and Jeremy said, "That looks like all of them, everyone back to the Skid. Yumi attached first, then Odd and Ulrich.

"Everyone's back Jeremy, heading to the Replica," Aelita announced. The rest of the trip went undisturbed. They arrived at the Replica and went in. It was a Replica of Mountain Sector. "I'm sending you the coordinates of a nearby tower," Jeremy told Aelita. "I've got them, heading there now," Aelita said. Aelita stopped near the tower and docked there. "All right who wants to go to take care of the Supercomputer in the real world," Aelita asked, "I'm staying incase Xana activates a tower." "I'll go," Odd said. "I'll stay and help Aelita," Yumi said. "I guess I'll have to keep Odd out of trouble," Ulrich said. "Hey I'm not that much trouble," Odd said.

Jeremy teleported Ulrich and Odd to the location of the supercomputer. They were at a base of some kind. "Jeremy, where are we?" Ulrich asked. "You're in the Rocky Mountains in an abandoned military base," Jeremy explained, "Start looking for the supercomputer." "We're on it," Odd said. They started off down the corridor.

Meanwhile Aelita and Yumi were seating on the tower roots. Then Aelita sensed a tower activating. Almost at the same time, Jeremy said, "A tower just activated on the other side of the sector." "I'm sending you you're vehicles." A few moments later, the Overwing appeared. "Thanks Jeremy," Yumi said, "Aelita get on we need to hurry" They took off toward the area Jeremy had given them.

Odd and Ulrich were walking along when they heard a familiar sound. "Did that sound like a…" Odd said. "… a Tarantula." Ulrich finished for him. They looked around a corner and saw two Tarantulas guarding a door. "That could be the door to the Supercomputer," Odd whispered. "Can you get them from here," Ulrich asked. "I think so," Odd replied. "Alright you take one and when the other comes to get you I will surprise attack it," Ulrich said. "Sounds like a good idea," Odd said. Odd glanced around the corner. Then he quickly turned and fired a laser arrow into the eye on the Tarantulas head, killing it. Odd hid around the corner again. A few seconds later the Tarantula came out of the hallway and Ulrich jumped up and stabbed the eye. Then jumped behind it toward the door. Odd had run underneath of it and was already at the door. Odd had destroyed the lock to the door and opened it for Ulrich. They went through onto a balcony and looked down to see about a dozen more Tarantulas waiting for them. They took cover as the Tarantulas started firing. "Jeremy, we have a problem," Odd said.

Yumi and Aelita were half way to the tower, when Jeremy said, "You guys better hurry up, Odd and Ulrich are fighting an army of Tarantulas at the supercomputer." "We are going as fast as we can go Jeremy," Aelita said. They went around a corner and saw a couple of Krabs and Bloks guarding the tower. "Uh Oh," Yumi said, "Looks like a fight is on our hands." They hid before any of Xana's monsters saw them. "Jeremy send the Overboard," Aelita asked. "Alright it's on its way," Jeremy said. The Overboard appeared a second later. "Distract them and I will go for the tower," Aelita said. "Good luck Aelita," Yumi said. "You too," Aelita replied.

Ulrich and Odd were having a difficult time dodging all of the shots from the Tarantulas. "We can't keep is up forever," Odd said firing a few laser arrows into the Tarantulas. He hit a few and they disappeared but more reappeared. There was a door behind the Tarantulas that was sure to house the supercomputer. "Just hold on guys, Aelita and Yumi are trying to take care of the tower," Jeremy said. "Easy for you to say," Odd replied.

Yumi flew straight toward the monsters they started firing at her and she just barely managed to dodge all of their shots. She threw her fans at one of the Bloks and hit it. She then turned and fled the tower the Krabs followed her while the Bloks stayed at the tower. Aelita took off on the Overboard toward the tower. The Bloks saw her almost immediately and started firing. She fired an energy pulse at a Blok and hit it. She when she was close enough she jumped off her Overboard toward the tower. One of the Bloks hit her in the back as she entered but it wasn't enough to send her back. She went to the center of the pad and she rose into the air to the top pad and she entered the command to shutdown the tower. When she was done she returned to lower pad and stayed there.

Ulrich was deflecting lasers with his sword and returning them back at the Tarantulas while Odd fired off at them. They had managed to take a few but more just replaced them. But then Tarantulas stopped appearing after they defeated. "They must have deactivated the tower," Odd said. "To bad these didn't disappear too," Ulrich replied, "Odd try to make to the next room I will distract them." "Okay," Odd said. Odd snuck around the edge of the Tarantulas and got behind but there was one Tarantula guarding the door Odd took it out easily. He ran over to the door but before he could enter the chamber he was hit in the back several times and returned back to the Replica.

Yumi was hiding behind a rock, her Overwing had been destroyed and she had taken a few hits. "Jeremy, if you're something you better do it soon," Yumi said as the Krabs approached the rock where Yumi was hiding.

Author note: Sorry I took so long to get this up; I've been procrastinating on this story because it's not my best. The next chapter will be the last and I should have it up soon. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, I'm initializing the healing program. It'll take a couple of minutes to reach you," Jeremy said, "Keep in mind your down 60 life points, 4 more hits and you'll be devirtualized." "I know Jeremy," Yumi replied. "Ulrich you still there?" Jeremy asked. "Barely Jeremy, will that program help me as well?" Ulrich asked. "I doubt it, the program was never meant for that kind of application," Jeremy replied. "Guess I'm on my own," Ulrich stated. "Triangulate," Ulrich shouted and forcing the remaining 6 Tarantulas into a group. As soon as they were all crowded in all of the Ulrich's jumped into the air and went after one Tarantula each. They all got in a hit to the eye on the Tarantulas' and jumped off and went off in separate directions. "Jeremy, there are 3 left," Ulrich said, "I might be able to get the last 3 but it'll be close." "Do your best Ulrich," Jeremy replied, "Yumi, the program is finally ready. Ready for me to send it your way?" "Ready Jeremy," Yumi replied. Jeremy hit the enter the button and the program was sent. "It might take a few minutes. Just don't take those 4 last hits and you'll be ok," Jeremy said. "I'll keep that in mind Jeremy," Yumi said as she hid behind a rock from a Krab. She knelt on the ground and concentrated lifting a nearby rock and crushing one Krab but the other one managed to avoid it. Yumi looked up and saw something on the horizon. It was the healing program. Yumi quickly glanced around the rock and immediately the Krab took a pot shot at her. It missed her head by a few inches. She went to the other side of the rock and jumped out of the side of the rock and blocked one shot from Krab while throwing the other fan and hitting the Krab. But then the Bloc came around the corner of another rock and shot a freeze beam at her and froze her legs. The Bloc began to charge up a laser for the final blow but an energy blast hit and destroyed him. "Aelita, thanks I was almost devirtualized," Yumi said thankfully. "You're welcome, now let's get you out of this ice," Aelita replied.

Ulrich was blocking more lasers from the Tarantulas but they were pushing him back. "Super sprint," Ulrich said and he ran around them to the door and destroyed the door control. "That should hold them for now," Ulrich said. He walked up to the super computer Xana was using. "What do you want me to do Jeremy?" Ulrich asked. "Shut it down Ulrich, no matter what," Jeremy replied. Ulrich started slicing up the super computer, a few moments later the lights went off. "I did it Jeremy, the super computer has been shut down," Ulrich stated. "Good work Ulrich I'll get you out of there in a few minutes once Aelita and Yumi get back to the Skid," Jeremy said. "Too late Jeremy, these Tarantulas will take care of that," Ulrich said as the Tarantula blasted a hole through the door and forced Ulrich back to Lyoko. "Alright girls I'll virtualize the Overbike for you," Jeremy said.

Meanwhile, Yumi was still in the process of the healing program. "Alright, Jeremy, by the time the Overbike appears Yumi should be ready to go," Aelita replied. A few seconds later the Overbike appeared and Yumi dropped down to the ground with full life points. They quickly jumped on and headed back to the Skid, where Ulrich and Odd were unconscious. Once they reached it, they got back in and disconnected from the tower. They quickly entered the digital sea as the Replica collapsed behind them. Soon, they were back in the Skid launch room, Ulrich and Odd had woken up and had been brought up to speed.

"Another Replica successfully taken down," Odd said as they all returned to the regular world and met up with Jeremy in the main room. "Bad news though," Jeremy said, "The healing program somehow got corrupted and it's unusable now." "Well, it was good while it lasted," Yumi said. "We'd better head back so no one gets suspicious," Ulrich said as they all left. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita all took the sewer path back, while Yumi went back across the bridge to her house. When the guys reached their rooms, Jeremy said, "While the healing program is gone it's given me a good idea to help stop Xana." "Well don't stay up too late Einstein, we do have class in the mornings," Odd said. "I know, I know," Jeremy stated rolling his eyes. They each entered their rooms and laid down and fell asleep quickly.

Author note: It's finally finished. This is what I deem not my greatest work but good writing takes practice.


End file.
